


The Greatest Valentine of All

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: A simple trip to the toy store sparks some nostalgic feelings--and plants an idea in Dan's mind. Is Phil ready for his proposition? Or, the one where seeing a bunch of kids' toys makes Dan really, really want a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dnp are in love. That is all. I hope you enjoy!!

“Dan, come on! The toy shop’s over here, where are you going?” Phil pulled his fiance back with a laugh. What was he trying to do anyway? The shopping centre was so crowded, Phil was going to need a leash soon if he wanted to keep Dan in his sights.

“But the candles! They’re so pretty and they’re all right there and…” Dan pouted, making grabbing motions at the shop across from them, whose window was stacked with mountains of aesthetic scented candles.

Phil chuckled fondly, but he couldn’t let Dan’s puppy dog eyes get him this time. “Alright, candle boy. Come on, we need to get something for little Alice. If we have time, maybe we can look at candles. _Maybe,_ ” he reiterated, seeing the much too hopeful gleam in Dan’s eyes.

“Oh, alright.”

Upon entering the shop, Phil was immediately taken aback by all the sights and sounds taking over his senses. A dull hum filled the space, punctuated by screams and peals of laughter from children running about with frazzled parents in tow. The entire store resembled a giant lollipop, with colours so bright that Phil almost wished he had sunglasses. The two men headed towards the girls’ section, Dan grumbling about gender roles and wishing the shop would stop forcing them on unassuming children and get with the times already--but Phil could hear the smile underneath his words.

They weaved through the aisles, Phil feeling slightly awkward at being a grown man in a toy store, but grateful to have Dan there with him to lighten the mood. Finally, they found a stuffed dog with the most adorable little face, its tiny pink tongue poking out in delight. One look at Dan told Phil that he had found the perfect gift, so he happily headed over to the till. But….wait a minute. How had he managed to lose Dan _again_?

After a heart-poundingly long minute, Phil finally spotted Dan’s tall figure in the back corner of the shop, admiring a Winnie the Pooh display. Of course. He strode over to retrieve his childish fiance, smiling and shaking his head.

“Dan, there you are! What are you...oh!”

“Look at this little Pooh bear! Isn’t he so cute? And he’s holding a little heart! I know we don’t normally get each other Valentine’s gifts and it’s totally buying into the stupid commercialism of the holiday, but pleaaase? He’s just the cutest little thing, I can’t leave without him!” Dan danced the plushie in front of Phil’s face, flashing his best puppy dog eyes and the most endearing little pout. Phil couldn’t possibly say no to that face. He sighed.

“Dan, you’re perfectly capable of buying that yourself. And anyway, didn’t you say you wanted to look at the candle shop?”

“But it would be so much cuter if you bought it for me! Like the dinosaur from 2009, remember? Pleaaase? I’ll love you forever!”

Phil’s breath hitched at Dan’s mention of their past. He knew that dinosaur had survived three moves, but he didn’t realise just how important it still was to Dan. That was seriously _so cute_. “You already love me forever, you dork.” Phil shoved Dan playfully. “But alright, if it will really make you happy, I’ll buy it for you. Come on, it’s almost bedtime, little boy.” He took Dan by the hand with a sneaky smile and a glint in his eye.

“Alright, _Daddy_.” Dan raised his eyebrows and cocked a devilish grin of his own. _That boy_.

“Dan! Not now!” Phil hissed as they headed for the till. “Wait until we get home, at least!”

“Oh, these dogs are all the rage right now! Is this for your little girl?” the cashier, a young girl by the name of Georgie, asked as she rung up the plushies.

“No, actually it’s for my friend’s daughter. I’m sure she’s going to love it, though!” Phil answered amicably.

“She definitely will. And I think your young man here is really going to enjoy this Pooh bear!” Georgie winked as she placed the plushies gently in a bag and handed it over to Phil once he had swiped his card and signed the screen.

“Oh, you know I will,” Dan smirked and strode off, leaving Phil to chase after him, smacking his arm as he finally caught up.

“Dan! What was that? I thought you were going to behave today! Is it because of what day it is?”

“Is it that obvious?” Dan sighed. Phil glanced around pointedly at the colourful hearts strung across the high ceiling and at all the cardboard cupids and teddy bears standing at the storefronts. It was as if Valentine’s Day had exploded in there.

“Yes. Do you still want to look in the candle shop? I’m not buying you any candles, though. We don’t need another reason for us to die this year.”

“Awww, you’re no fun,” Dan pouted, but led Phil into the small shop anyway.

Perusing through the shelves, his nose full of the sweet perfume that could only come from scented candles, Phil couldn’t help but feel a rush of love for Dan. Maybe it was the subliminal messaging found throughout the shopping centre, maybe it was the soft lighting or Dan’s strange fondness for these slightly frivolous decorations, but either way, Phil felt incredibly grateful to have him in his life. Normally, he wasn’t one for public displays of affection (what if they were spotted?), but today he just couldn’t hold it in. He slipped his arm through Dan’s, curling their fingers together and squeezing ever so gently. Dan paused in his candle sniffing to slide his fond eyes over to Phil.

“Hey there, stranger. What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“Just wanted you to know you’re my favourite person and I’m really glad you exist. I seriously love you so much, Dan.” Phil tucked his head into it’s perfect little spot on Dan’s shoulder, eliciting the smallest of gasps from his fiance.

“Awww Phil, I love you too. But you’re still not going to let me get another candle, are you?”

“You can get one for yourself if you want, that’s your decision. I’m just saying, if the flat burns down, it’s not my fault.”

“Really, Mr. Fork in the Microwave?” Dan poked Phil’s cheek with his free hand.

“You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?” Phil sighed, shaking his head and smiling.

“Nope! Come on, you asked for it with that one. You really are lucky to have me, you know. I shudder to think where you would be were you living on your own.” Dan’s smile was just the right mixture of soft and playful, a real treat for Phil on this day of love and affection.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Phil giggled. “Alright, am I going to have to pull you out of the shop by my bare hands? May I remind you, we have dinner reservations made by yours truly?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right! But you know what, I’m actually not really feeling it tonight. I kind of just wanna go home for a movie and some snuggles. Do you think we can do that? Please?” Dan gazed at Phil with huge blinking eyes. Phil’s heart squeezed despite himself. How could he say no to that face?

“Oh, alright. You know, we don’t need a specific day to prove our love for each other. We can do that any old day,” Phil smiled, gently bumping his hip into Dan’s.

“See? Told you this holiday was a hunk of crap. Now come on, let’s blow this joint. I think I know somewhere else I want to be right now.”

Phil’s smile cut into his cheeks, but he couldn’t care less. All the way home, he felt a familiar giddiness he hadn’t experienced in quite a while. He suddenly knew that Dan had made the right decision as soon as they stepped into their familiar lounge. Call him selfish, but he wanted Dan all to himself that night--and he could sense that Dan felt the exact same way.

“Alright, babe. You brought up the movie idea. Is there anything specific you want to watch? I can order pizza, too.”

“Could you? Oh Phil, you’re the best!” After throwing his coat over an unused dining chair, Dan joined Phil on the couch to give him an appreciative peck on the cheek. “You know what, how about I pull up Netflix and see what I can find?”

“That sounds perfect,” Phil grinned, already dialing the pizzeria to order their usual.

Cuddling close to Dan that evening, his stomach happily full of pizza, Phil truly felt like his life had finally fallen into place. Their bodies intertwined so perfectly that it was difficult to determine where one began and the other ended--but that was just the way Phil liked it. Dan was home to Phil. No matter where their travels took them, as long as he had Dan by his side or in his heart, Phil never truly felt lonely. It really was a beautiful feeling. And then Dan had to go and burst his happy little bubble with a single question.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking, ever since we were talking to that cashier at the toy store...Phil, what do you think about adopting a baby? I mean, probably not for a while of course, but those things take time and it’s never too early to start thinking about it.”

Phil’s heart stopped. The ring on his left hand suddenly felt about ten pounds heavier. Yes, they were engaged and yes, they were about to move into a real house in a few months, but raising a child? Phil could barely keep his houseplants alive! At the same time, though...he had just turned 30 and couldn’t help but feel like he was running out of time to do all the “life things” so many of his friends seemed to have already accomplished.

“A baby? Do you really want to do that, Dan? It’s only about the biggest responsibility you can take on. Plus, it would be a massive step in our relationship, one that we can’t really hide--at least, not as well as a private wedding anyway. I know we’ve agreed to be a lot more open from now on, but are you sure?”

“Yes, Phil.” Dan paused the movie to lock eyes with Phil. “This is something I’ve wanted for years now. Being in the toy store today just enforced that. How amazing would it be to have a little person in that new house that we could watch grow into a real adult with their own thoughts and opinions and hopes and dreams? Not to mention, we could absolutely spoil them rotten.” Phil could see the deep passion behind Dan’s eyes, pulling him in despite everything.

“Wow, well when you put it that way...but don’t you think we’re practically still children ourselves? How can we possibly go about raising one?”

“How does anyone? Don’t you think they’re all figuring it out as they go along? We actually have an advantage over all those surprise pregnancies--we’ve got quite a bit of time to get used to the idea. It takes _years_ to get approved to adopt, Phil, and even then the birth parents can sometimes say no. You’ve only got one life. Don’t you want to do everything you can?”

“Yes, of course! But how about we focus on settling into that new house and getting a dog first? Then we can think about babies. Okay?”

Dan’s face immediately lit up at the mention of a dog. His caring spirit really was unending. Phil couldn’t possibly get enough. “Okay, yeah, I agree. Just know that the idea’s still on the table, alright? I really, really want this--and I know you do too.” The love and understanding in Dan’s eyes was enough to make Phil melt.

“You’re right,” he sighed, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “But yes, the idea is absolutely still on the table. One day, we’ll be the best parents to ever exist, I promise you.”

“Yes we will,” Dan agreed, kissing Phil deeply. Phil gladly returned the gesture, feeling a warmth spread deep into his bones. When they finally broke apart, Dan laid his wavy-haired head on Phil’s shoulder and unpaused the movie. Phil burrowed even deeper into Dan, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy’s torso, squeezing just long enough to show his love, then pulling away with a goofy grin on his face. Dan’s face matched his through and through, filling Phil with a sense of contentment he couldn’t find anywhere else. He turned his attention back to the movie, feeling a new burst of excitement for his future both near and far. A baby may be quite a ways away, but he couldn’t possibly imagine a better person to take on the challenge with him--and he couldn’t be more grateful that Dan felt the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always hugely appreciated, I'd love to know what you think! And you can find me over at [phloridas](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, where I'm always up for talking about all things Phan. I hope you're having a wonderful day/night wherever you are, and if not, maybe this made it a little bit better!


End file.
